


Silver Screen Romance

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: trope_bingo, Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Not 16 Candles!AU, Trope: Vampires, Vampire!Brendon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Ryan realises, it’s all essentially his fault. He should have known better than to take his vampire boyfriend to see Twilight with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free Space square on my [Trope_Bingo Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/713.html)  
> Title is a song by _Good Charlotte_.  
>  Once again,[clockworkmayhem](www.clockworkmayhem.livejournal.com) is awesome for helping me fix things up. :)  
> Seriously, go check out her fics!!  
> I don't have anything against Twilight, but apparently Vampire!Brendon does.

Ryan walks out of the movie theatre, paying no attention to the voice calling his name from behind. _Stupid Brendon can’t let me enjoy even one night out!_

“Ryan, come on! Stop acting like a child, you’re bein-” He hears Brendon say from behind him and Ryan knew he wasn’t walking fast enough to get away.

“ _What_ did you say?” Ryan cuts him off, turning around to glare at him and Brendon knows he is in trouble by the manic look in Ryan’s eyes. “ _I’m_ acting like a child? Are you fuckin’ kidding me?!” 

“Yes! Why did you just walk out of there?” Brendon stands his ground and glares back; he _isn’t_ scared of Ryan. 

“Oh my god! You’re like the most insufferable idiot in the entire world!!” Ryan throws his hands up in frustration and (barely) resists the urge to stamp his feet. He turns around and starts walking towards the car again, sure if he stays near Brendon he’ll give in to his urge to punch Brendon’s _stupid_ (pretty) face and he doesn’t want to spend another 3 weeks with his hand in his splint (like last time).

But, of course he forgets that Brendon can catch up with him easily; when he looks up from searching in his pockets for the car keys Brendon is already standing there in front of him, leaning against the car with his arms folded in front of him.

“Give me the keys,” Ryan asks politely. Well, as polite as one can be when they’re clenching their fists and talking through their teeth.

Brendon just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No, not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Ryan really wants to strangle him, and he would, if he thought it would work.

“Give. Me. The. Keys. Brendon,” Ryan says, walking forward until he’s right in front of Brendon, taking advantage of the inch he has on him. Brendon looks shocked, and for a moment Ryan feels victorious ‘till Brendon has him pinned to the car within seconds (He _really_ needs to stop forgetting just how strong Brendon is, or how fast. But at least he’s taller.).

“Did you just threaten me, Ryan?” Brendon asks, slowly and carefully, eyes flashing red for a moment and Ryan knows he should probably be scared for his life, but that’s the thing. He’s never been scared of Brendon. Not even in the beginning when everything was new and he had to start believing in things he was sure never existed.

“Not really. I think it was more of a demand - an order, if you will,” Ryan says, swallowing. Even if he isn’t scared of Brendon it’s kind of unnerving how small and powerless he makes Ryan feel, reminding him of his limitations as nothing more than a human.

Brendon looks at him for a minute and Ryan maintains eye contact, waiting to see who’ll give in first. He cheers a little in his head when Brendon takes a step back, still keeping his hands on Ryan’s shoulders so he stays against the car. “Ryan, please, tell me what happened?” he asks, and now Ryan’s angry all over again because all he had wanted was one normal date like other people his age, who get to go on plenty of them, but he’s stuck with a boyfriend who prefers staying at home (and making out. Which, okay, Ryan doesn’t really have a problem with _that.)._ And if they ever _do_ go out, Brendon ends up embarrassing him in public, reminding Ryan why it’s a bad idea to go out in the first place.

Brendon’s still waiting for an answer, so Ryan says, “You embarrassed me.” Poking Brendon’s chest with his long finger, making sure Brendon knows that he’s still angry.

“What? How did I do that?!” Brendon asks, sounding annoyed.

“You’re not supposed to shout stuff at the screen _while a movie is playing!_ ” Ryan shouts; he wants to hit his head against a wall.

“Well, someone needs to tell them they’re doing it _wrong,_ ” Brendon scoffs, and now Ryan wants to hit _Brendon’s_ head against a wall.

“That doesn’t mean you point out things that are wrong with the movie _during_ the movie. Not when you’re in a theatre watching it loads of other people,” Ryan states, exasperated that he has to explain something _so simple_ to his boyfriend. He really should have fallen in love with someone closer to his age instead of centuries (he’s not sure about the exact age; Brendon’s never really told him) older than him.

“But, _Ryan,”_ Brendon whines and wait, who’s the one centuries older here? “They messed everything up.” He starts counting on his fingers. “First, vampires don’t have powers and we _don’t need_ them because we’re already stronger and faster than you humans.” Ryan’s learnt not to take offense at that, even though Brendon totally means it an insult, like being a human is the worst fate he can curse on anyone(if forced though, Brendon agrees that being human is definitely better than being a banshee but Ryan tunes him out because for now he’s happy to just deal with vampires. Other mythical creatures that _aren’t supposed to exist_ can wait.).

“Secondly,” he continues, “the whole ‘being able to come out during the day’ thing. We _can’t_ do that, even if there’s no sun. Don’t you think I’d come see you during the day if I could?”

Really, Ryan realises, it’s all essentially his fault. He should have known better than to take his vampire boyfriend to see Twilight with him.

“Third,” Brendon keeps going, oblivious to the fact that Ryan isn’t paying attention to him anymore, “we don’t _sparkle_ in the sun or anywhere else for that matter. We’re vampires - ruthless killing machines - not some kind of, what do you people call it? Ah yes, bling. We are _not_ bling!”

Ryan wants to stay angry, he really does, because Brendon has awesome ways of making stuff up to him. But, hearing his boyfriend rant about Twilight is something he can’t listen to with a straight face. As soon as Brendon says “bling” he’s gone, holding onto his stomach and laughing ‘till he can feel tears in his eyes and his side hurts. He’s pretty sure he would have fallen down had Brendon not been holding onto him.

When he finally feels like he can breathe without choking on his laughter he straightens up, leaning against the car. Ryan looks up to see Brendon frowning at him, and he almost starts laughing again but stops himself before Brendon gets annoyed. He can act like a real grouchy old man at times and it takes ages to make him to stop scowling.

“What?” Brendon asks, torn between being annoyed and confused.

Ryan smiles at him, shrugs and says, “Nothing. Did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you’re angry?”

Brendon’s frown deepens. “Ruthless killing machine, Ross.”

Ryan shakes his head, still smiling stupidly at Brendon. “Fine, you’re an adorable little ruthless killing machine and I’m terrified. Happy?”

Brendon looks around them to see if anyone is listening, satisfied turns back to pin Ryan with a glare. “If someone hears you say that it’ll totally ruin my street cred.”

Ryan snorts and starts laughing again, falling against Brendon who’s trying to look annoyed but Ryan can see the fondness in his eyes as Brendon holds him tight. He looks at Brendon and says, with all sincerity he can muster, “I’ll make sure to mention what a terrifying vampire you are to any other vampires I might run into. That’ll help maintain your _street cred_.”

Brendon growls low in his throat, says, “Not if I have anything to say about that.” Ryan forgets how Brendon gets when he mentions other vampires; Ryan hasn’t met any besides Brendon, who seems to want to keep it that way. Apparently, vampires take possession very seriously and though they fight about this a lot, Ryan isn’t a _pet_ and Brendon doesn’t _own_ him. Brendon still maintains that no other vampire is coming near Ryan though, not if he can help it.

Ryan decides to drop the issue and leans forward to kiss Brendon instead. It doesn’t even surprise him anymore how cold Brendon is when he hasn’t fed for a considerable time, but when Brendon’s fingers slip under Ryan’s shirt he squeaks and tries to squirm away from them. Brendon just holds him tighter until Ryan gets used to the cold emanating from the body he’s wrapped around. When Ryan starts shivering a little from the cold night air, Brendon pulls away, chuckling when Ryan tries to follow him. Brendon takes off his jacket and puts it around Ryan’s shoulders, herding him into the car and switching on the heater as soon as he’s buckled in himself. Ryan’s already feeling sleepy; he had a long day at school and he has to do it again tomorrow, and the warm car interior and being wrapped in Brendon’s jacket is making him feel sleepy.

As Brendon pulls the car out of the parking lot, Ryan curls up on his side, clearly intending to fall asleep and pats Brendon on the hand to get his attention. When Brendon turns to look at him, smiling at how adorable Ryan looks when he’s sleepy, Ryan yawns and says, “I’m really glad you’re not a sparkly vampire like Edward. I don’t look like Bella at all.”

 

 

 


End file.
